Fathers Day
by Isabella Poulous
Summary: In which Elena calls up Elijah to hear his voice. After all, when your 892 miles away from the one you love, life just isn't the same. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Dairies or the characters affiliated with the television series or books. I also do not own The Originals.

A/N: Ok guys, I'm back. It's been a rough year I lost someone important to me as well as my drive to write. That's ok though, I'm doing better. I'm back to school and so excited to take a biology class.

As always, Constructive Criticism is welcome. I thrive on it. Let me know my mistakes and I'll do my best to fix them. This is unbeta'd, I don't have one. I have a few Fanfic friends who help me work through plots but neither of them helped with this story.

I'm sorry I didn't get this up in time for Father's Day but this monster grew! Started out at a plan of 3-5 pages and turned into 11 ½ pages of writing.

I want to thank all of my readers in advance for their kind comments and for reading this.

I'm a shameless Elejah shipper. I so wish they were cannon.

* * *

**Fathers Day**

It had been a particularly rough day and yet, it was only noon. Elena Gilbert lounged on her bed and scrolled through her contacts list in her cell phone. She sat patiently listening to the ring until she heard the person on the other side pick up.

She smiled sadly at his greeting, so casual and captivating. She missed him so badly that sometimes it hurt. Today of all days she wished he was here.

"I know that sigh. What's wrong, Elena?"

Elena pushed her bangs out of her face and huffed, he knew her too well. "Nothings wrong. Why would you say that?"

"Elena you could hardly fool me, I know you better then anyone." His silver-tongued voice stated calmly through the phone. That voice could do things to her that most people could only dream. It was most definitely swoon worthy.

Elijah was swoon worthy.

Damn it.

"How's New Orleans." She avoided deftly, because after all, she really was interested in how things were going. Now, if she could just steer the topic in a different direction….

"Stressful, but avoiding my question will hardly help matters." He advised her gently. Running from ones problems was not the answer. He always insisted on facing them headfirst, says Mr. Original Vampire Who's Not Afraid of Anything, she mentally pouted.

Her voice softly states, "It's Fathers Day."

It was not a good day at all. She and Jeremy took one look at each other at breakfast and walked in opposite directions. The previous night they had gotten into an argument about something trivial. According to him she was being a bitch and according to her Jeremy was being insensitive.

Neither one could bear to be around each other. The stress was eating at them this week.

Elijah remained silent on his end of the phone, waiting patiently for Elena to continue. You could hardly force something so delicate.

"It's just, I've been thinking a lot about him lately, and I can't help but wonder if my father would be disappointed in me."

Elena stood from her bed and started pacing restlessly in a way to dispel all this anxious energy just bubbling up inside. She switched ears with the phone contemplating if it would just be better to put it on speaker.

"Sweetheart, he loved you. He could never be disappointed in you. A father like yours may be disappointed in actions, but never you. Why say such things?" There was a creaking sound in the background of Elijah's cell, but Elena ignored it. She was getting distracted.

Oh, he was a smooth talker; he knew exactly what to say and when.

"It's Fathers Day Elijah." She grunted softly as she stubbed her toe on her dresser. Damn it, that hurt! She let out a string of curse words as her toe began to throb.

"Are you all right?"

She hopped over to her vanity, and poked at her big toe hissing at a particularly tender spot. "Yeah, damn dresser got in the way."

He chuckled quietly, "What did the dresser do to you?" Hello! Vampire hearing here, she could still hear him. Sure, she thought, laugh it up chuckles. You stub your toe and see how it feels.

"It was in my way, doesn't matter. I think I broke it." Damn, now she was gonna have to set it soon or it would heal all wrong and crooked. Nobody wants crooked toes.

"You'll heal soon. I'm assuming the toe is still attached, yes?"

"Yes" she agreed disgruntled, she was a Vampire. Silly things like broken bones would never bother her for long if at all. Her toe, would heal quickly enough, but, the pain of her parents' death would remain with her. She could remember their disappointment with her so clearly, and the grief she felt over their loss would haunt her.

"Then perhaps we should get back on topic." He segued that one nicely, Mr. Smooth Talker. Just because it was Fathers Day didn't mean she wanted to talk about her feelings. Why couldn't Elijah be normal? Most men ran from feelings. Why did he have to be honorable and charming?

"I can hear you practically pouting over there Elena. Remember, Darling you were the one to call me."

Her thoughts turned dark. She had called him, not to talk about today, but just to hear his voice. "I don't think my dad would be happy with who I've become. I've murdered and manipulated my way through things. I feel like Katherine."

"Let us not forget that your family has been killing vampires for centuries." True, she had to admit that. But they were only protecting their families, weren't they?

"It's not murder if your trying not be killed."

"That is hardly my point, Elena. You are hardly a monster. You no longer live in a world of Black and White. There is so much Grey area that lines become blurred." He soothed. His voice was warm, wrapping around her like a cloak, warding off the cold icy bitterness of pain filled regrets.

"Do you cry when you squash a bug?" He intoned questioningly, because surely she could see that if you were fine with murdering a bug or eating an animal, then what was the difference?

"I was a human not so long ago. And yet, you fell in love with your food? Does a human fall in love with a cow?"

"I did not fall in love with my food, blood is my life source. Be it human or animal. I don't need to slaughter and maim to eat as a human would. As far as killing, when it's necessary I make no qualms. As a Vampire I have evolved from the human race."

"And yet, it was not a natural evolution but one done against nature."

"As I said, life is no longer black and white. Lines have become flawed, there is a difference between battle and murder."

"Says the Viking."

"Perhaps the Vikings had it correct."

"But, my dad would hate me for being the way I am!" It was almost as if she clung to her parents memories as a way of punishing herself.

"I see, I know this must be a difficult day for you."

She grew frustrated with herself, and her situation. She was not supposed to be having a pity party. "He hated Vampires, Elijah. And now I am one."

"And now you wonder if he hates you because of what you are, not just what you've done." He spoke softly to her; no one could understand her situation better then he. For his father had tried to undo the 'mistake' of his and his wife's creation. Vampires.

"Yes" She almost whimpered, he knew exactly what she was thinking, even miles away.

"I reiterate, my sweet Elena, your father loved you, he gave his life in that car to save yours. He raised you, changed your diapers, and kissed your scraped knees, he taught you to dance. He would not be disappointed with you. There is no way he could hate you" he sounded so sure, so passionate, how could he know? He didn't know her parents.

She hiccupped slightly at the mention of kisses for 'boo boos'. Her father was the one who taught her to stand up on her own, and to not cry over trivial things. Tears had a time and a place, saved only for when the situation called for it.

Once when she was ten, she had a particularly nasty scrape from falling off her bike, she picked herself up, just as he taught her, and limped into the house and up the steps. Her father took one look at her disheveled appearance and stopped what he was doing.

His nose always buried in some sort of newspaper. He sat her down in a kitchen chair, cleaned her knee up, and placed a kiss over the new bandage, and then her cheek. He told her how strong she was to fight those tears that so badly wanted to spill over her eyes and onto her cheeks.

She tightly closed her eyes, taking a great gasping breath to control the tears that she knew would inevitably fall. "Your father hated you." She said bitingly. She really had no reason to lash out as him.

"That's different," he said after a pause, and she knew her words hit him harder then he would admit.

"Not really" She murmured softly into the phone, now sitting once more at her vanity she placed her phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"How so?" He challenged. But, lets face it, Elijah Mikealson never backed down from a challenge, self established or not.

Gauntlet now thrown, she had no choice but to accept. After all, Elena Gilbert was never one to walk away either.

Oh, it was so on.

She narrowed her eyes and set her lips in a firm line. If he wanted to know the similarities, she would give it to him.

"For one, my father hated vampires. So did yours."

"Be that as it may, there are many people who have similar traits to what you have just described. If your father had lived, I'm sure seeing you as you are along with Miss. Forbes would ensure his change of mind. "

Fine, two could play at this game. She could be blunt if she had to be, "Caroline's father tortured her, 'Lijah."

"Point taken, regardless of Miss. Forbes father, her mother loves her endlessly. Sherriff Forbes would go to the ends of earth and back for her daughter, who happens to be a vampire. Even in his own twisted way, her father did love her."

My god he was good, be that way. "Your father killed vampires, so did mine."

"Many people try to hunt vampires, Elena. You just happen to be the daughter of one."

Elena rolled her neck and cracked the vertebrae. She kept herself cooped up all day and it was practically torture. Her muscles were aching and sore from sitting all morning. Maybe a run later would do her some good.

Or a walk...

Could she get sweaty like before, now that she was a vampire?

"Elena, when the veil fell, you knew that for our kind there is no black and white. You find peace with yourself and what you've done and you move on to wherever it is. Is there a God? Perhaps, but we can't know for sure, not until our times comes." Maybe he was right; maybe the only thing we could do for ourselves, the best things, perhaps, was to find peace with ourselves. However that may be. "

"I miss you, Elijah." She sighed into the phone, almost imagining his fingers ghosting over her cheek. She remembers his kisses that could leave her toes curled and his smiles that leave her feeling breathless.

She can hear him inhale sharply, she can almost feel the pain he must be in from being apart. She feels it too.

"As I you, my darling." He murmured sweetly into the phone, pain laced in his voice.

"When can I see you?"

"Soon, trouble is brewing. I doubt Marcellus's loyalty to Klaus." He sounds troubled, and she wants to be the one to comfort him. He had been in New Orleans for a about 4 months now. His loyalty to his brother was a trait she admired. She may not like the hybrid, but she loved the brother.

It was most certainly not that he wanted to be without, Elena. She knew this. He just wanted her safe. Moreover, right now, being safe meant being away from New Orleans. She knew this, yet that hardly made their current situation easier.

Sometimes love really sucked. No pun intended.

"So, not soon." She states quietly into the phone.

She is tempted to just end the call before their conversation became more difficult to navigate.

She is tempted to just wallow the day away in her bedroom with nothing but numerous books and a diary for company.

She is tempted to give up, why wasn't love easy?

Nevertheless, Elijah was worth it. Because, after all, when one had eternity what was a few months here and there?

Her fingers started tapping against her thigh, more anxious energy.

"Have faith, Elena. Things will work out. I would rather you stay where you are, be safe. You have MR. Salvatore, Jeremy, your friend Caroline, and many more who need you.'

"I'm more then capable of taking care of myself. I've proven that numerous times."

"You are, for the most part, but what happens when someone decides your blood is important?"

"Someone already did. "

"Yes, I know. You called me from the middle of nowhere to explain that you were kidnapped and drained of most of your blood." His voice tinged with frustration lashed out at her.

"And I survived."

"Yes, with help. Forgive me, if I don't want you to go through any more then you have to. You hardly are indestructible, Elena. Despite what you may think. You are physically an average vampire. There is nothing special that needs to be done to kill you."

"Summer Vacation is coming up soon. It's been pretty boring here. Ever since the veil thing happened."

"Are you unhappy there, Elena? Is that why you are so eager to come visit so soon after I've left?"

"Maybe just a little." She admitted quietly, drawing little circles on the carpet with her toes. "I just figured things would be different when I left for college and they weren't, that whole thing with being experimented on, and our roommate died it wasn't any better then things have been."

Always so quick to blame herself, she could practically imagine Elijah shaking his head at her nonsense. "Elena, you do realize had you been human and interfered you most likely would have died."

"At the least, I could have tried to save her."

"It's not your job to save every single person on this planet. You tried, and that counts. "

"Her life mattered, Elijah. She had parents. Someone will miss her." Elena could practically feel a headache coming on.

"Had you been human you would have watched a terrible event that you would believe to have been whatever you were told. You would be able to do nothing and, while traumatic yes, you would have moved on. That is what humans do, Elena. "

"Just because there was nothing I could do doesn't make me feel better. What good is it to be immortal and have all this strength and speed if I can't use it?"

"You're a vampire darling, not a superhero. You are a villain with a conscience."

"I never wanted to be the bad guy."

"And yet here you are, a bloodthirsty monster. What are you going to do about it?"

"I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better."

"It's hard to do when the one you love keeps insisting she's evil. I figured I'd just hop on the band wagon so to speak."

"Are you saying I'm being ridiculous?"

"Now, what kind of a question is that? I never said such things."

"You didn't have to."

Elena opened the window in her room feeling the cool breeze enter. It smelled like summer and fresh rain. Maybe she would go out today, perhaps convince Jermey to do something fun. Go carting was always fun and she could beat him at DDR at the local arcade. Jeremy had a bit of a gamer streak in him. He could also be a tad competitive when he wanted to be.

"How's Rebekkah?" Elena asked, a change in conversation might be a good thing.

"Since when do you care what Rebekkah has been doing? Last time I checked, neither one of you ladies got along."

She could just imagine and eyebrow raised in question. There was an odd sound in the background like a dinging sound followed by a muffled sound of someone possibly talking. The sound was so faint that has she not been a vampire she doubted she would have heard it.

"Who was that?" Curisoty may have killed the cat, but damn it, she was a vampire. It was impossible to kill her with curiosity, but Elijah was sure as hell trying his best.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, now what is with this change of topic? You've never been one to back away from an intense conversation."

"Not backing away, just genuine curiosity, you know since the last time she was here in Mystic Falls she murdered me. Just checking up on Rebekkah, you know." Elena holds the phone between her shoulder and ear, leaning forward to close her window before leaving her room. She should bother Jeremy; annoy the crap out of him. That was always fun.

"She's been well. I'll let her know you wish her well."

"Ha! As if she'll ever believe that!" Elena barked out. Rebekkah would sooner believe Elena was trying to murder her then be interested in her well-being. They had a very nice Frenemy thing going on that was closer to toeing the line of enemy rather then friend.

"Matt's been asking about her, they are so sickenly sweet. "

She paused for a moment considering what she had just said, then continued. "You would think after a summer together the novelty would wear off. I think they're made for each other."

"Yes, I agree. They just may end up together, perhaps sooner then we originally thought."

"Does she talk about him as much as he talks about her?" She wanders around the living room for a moment after making her way down the stairs. She eyes the couch curiously, wondering if it'd been broken in yet. It was still new. Oh well, she decided, and plopped down on it, her legs dangling over one of the arms.

He chuckles, and she knows that chuckle. He's about to reveal some dirt on his sister! Well, well, Mr. Honorable divulges of secrets, do tell, she thinks mischievously with a grin. "Not so much as hums after one of his emails. Those do make her incredibly giddy, if I may say so."

"Oh my gosh! She does not! You're making that up! She giggled gleefully.

"She did, in fact I might go as far as saying that she was acting like a school girl with a crush might, twirling her hair and whatnot. I fear Rebekkah will start quoting Twilight."

"Now you're just teasing me."

He chuckled, "I am."

"She doesn't really read Twilight. Does she?" Elena asked incredulously while not at all curious about her attitude towards Matt.

"Are you insinuating that Rebekkah acts like a school girl?"

"Yes, because matt is acting like a prepubescent boy on his first date." She hums and stretches languidly on the couch. Talking to Elijah was making her very relaxed he always perked her mood up.

There was a moment of silence, which meant he was gearing up for a serious question.

Oh boy…best get on with it.

"Are you happy?"

"As happy as I can be right now. Things are tough; it's been a rough year. But, I'm getting there. I'd be happy if we were together."

"I told you-" he began; ready to compel her over the damn phone if he had to. How frustratingly stubborn she could be.

"And I told you, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. You let your pregnant sister-in-law live there."

"Yes and as a result Hope was killed. She was nearly killed, she did die."

"Yes and all it took was your mother casting a spell over Alaric and next thing I know I'm drowning because your sister murdered me. Like it's any safer here. I'm involved, it's not going to get safer."

"Your blood is a dangerous weapons. If the witches were to get a hold of it the damage they could do is quite remarkable."

"Klaus would let Caroline live there."

"I reiterate, Elena. Caroline is not a Doppelganger her blood is of no use as a weapon and as long, as she does not cross a witch or draw attention to herself she will be fine."

"You don't have a choice Elijah. If I want to move to be closer to you, I will. I have free will and you won't compel me."

"I love you, I just want you safe."

"Well I can't live in a bubble, it's just not possible."

"I can't change your mind."

"Nope, not all."

"Well then, I suppose I would have to be around more."

Suddenly a knock sounded on the small off campus townhouse Elena and Caroline were currently renting.

"Hold on Elijah, someone's at the door, I think Caroline forgot her key again.

"Care you are so lucky that…

…I'm here."

Elena was stunned into silence, before her very eyes was no other then the elusive Elijah Mikealson the love of her undead life.

"What are you doing here?" She breathes into the phone.

Elijah chuckles and pries the small device from her grip before sliding it into one of her jeans back pockets.

"I missed you." He says so simply as if flying from New Orleans to Virginia took no longer then a five-minute walk. "May I come in? I don't believe I've seen your new place yet. "

She nods her head mutely and steps aside to let Elijah pass her. Instead, he surprises her by leaning down and kissing her passionately, as if he were a man dying of thirst in the Sahara desert. When they finally part, he rests his cheek on the top of her head and inhales the smell that is inherently Elena.

"Hi" she whispers, her fingers tracing the slight stubble on his face. She can feel him smile and she feels at home.

She pulls back and leads him into her home by his hand. Elijah kicks her door shut and follows where she leads.

"I don't care how dangerous New Orleans is right now. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Jeremy got accepted to University of New Orleans."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" he challenged.

"You know, I'm done with my first two years in college. I'm eligible to transfer and University of New Orleans has a great anthropology department."

"Do tell. Would you be living on campus, or would you require a residence fairly close to the school?"

"Well, my boyfriend does live pretty close. I was hoping I could live with him, but you know he has all these business deals and I just don't know if it would work." She taunts him with a grin, pulling him to sit next to her on the couch.

He nuzzles her hair, "I think this boyfriend of yours could be far more accommodating then you think. He might even be home more if he knew his beautiful girlfriend was waiting for him."

"Really? Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I put in the transfer paperwork for the start of the next school year."

He pulls back for a moment before grabbing her for a passionate kiss. "I'm sure your boyfriend will be extremely pleased with your decision."

"God, guys, Get a room! I'm trying to eat here!" Jeremy Gilbert complained at the sight of his sister and future brother in law, because even if they will not admit it, Jeremy knows that they can't live without each other and that can only mean one thing (First, comes love then comes marriage then come Elena and Elijah with a baby carriage).

Elena grins into their kiss, well, she thinks triumphantly, one mission accomplished.


End file.
